ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gulool Ja Ja
NM Respawn Timer Mob Despawned after Besieged - Took 1 hour after the ending of the battle to Repop. If others can confirm that it is a solid 1 hour every time, information can be placed on the main page for this NM. Putting it here for now in case its a 1-3 hour repop time. Divimise 20:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I was in his room at level 5, and Gulool was not up. I logged off temporarily then logged back in at level 7. He was up, and I got a group to kill it promptly! Therefore, it is safe to say he can pop anytime after level 5. --Devilzero, Asura Can someone who knows their way around formatting boxes like the Location, Drops, Spawns box change the color of the lower half from blue to red since red is for NMs traditionally and this guy's a NM outside of Besieged too?--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 20:56, 27 November 2006 (EST) Doing some edits as my LS fights this. Miasma is definitely a plague effect rather than disease; it drains 10 TP/MP per tick. Range on Miasma, Tyrannic Blare, and Decussate is all 10.0 at the most, since I'm not getting hit with them at that range. Decussate can definitely be used above 25%. We had our first use at 32%, and it's been using it every now and then ever since. Also seems to have odd effect at low HP, possibly including Regain and his adds getting considerably stronger. --Ibihni 02:17, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Just fought him an hour ago, his Vorpal Wheel move did not seem 100% , since i was tanking on PLD/NIN spamming flash, he only countered 1 in 5 or so flashes with a Vorpal Wheel.Nil88 01:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that he seems to resist damage from Spirits Within and Atonement? -- 23:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Also adding in Unbuffed mage took 900+ damage from Vorpal Wheel when he was at 100% Divimise 21:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Mijin Gakure can wipe alliance so be careful. Appears to use Miasma more frequently at low HP. ADDs can be tanked away from mobs fairly safely in the side rooms. There's a lot more room than Medusa's chamber. Dekusutaa 21:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Data for damage from: Player Abil. Dmg Abil. % Hit/Miss A.Acc % A.Low/Hi A.Avg PLD/NIN 14291 46.33 % 38/0 100.00 % 0/1086 376.08 - Decussate 2769 19.38 % 5/0 100.00 % 0/1086 553.80 - Mijin Gakure 178 1.25 % 1/0 100.00 % 178/178 178.00 - Rushing Slash 7242 50.68 % 12/0 100.00 % 285/954 603.50 - Tyrannic Blare 3117 21.81 % 16/0 100.00 % 0/399 194.81 - Vorpal Wheel 985 6.89 % 4/0 100.00 % 231/275 246.25 PLD/NIN 2151 60.80 % 5/0 100.00 % 346/580 430.20 - Decussate 580 26.96 % 1/0 100.00 % 580/580 580.00 - Rushing Slash 346 16.09 % 1/0 100.00 % 346/346 346.00 - Tyrannic Blare 1225 56.95 % 3/0 100.00 % 366/433 408.33 BRD 543 100.00 % 2/0 100.00 % 182/361 271.50 - Tyrannic Blare 543 100.00 % 2/0 100.00 % 182/361 271.50 PLD/NIN 11159 45.95 % 31/0 100.00 % 64/1146 359.97 - Decussate 3188 28.57 % 5/0 100.00 % 222/931 637.60 - Mijin Gakure 1146 10.27 % 1/0 100.00 % 1146/1146 1146.00 - Rushing Slash 3067 27.48 % 8/0 100.00 % 64/907 383.38 - Tyrannic Blare 3491 31.28 % 15/0 100.00 % 144/379 232.73 - Vorpal Wheel 267 2.39 % 2/0 100.00 % 127/140 133.50 BLU/THF 1142 100.00 % 2/0 100.00 % 383/759 571.00 - Vorpal Wheel 1142 100.00 % 2/0 100.00 % 383/759 571.00 RNG/DNC 367 31.94 % 1/0 100.00 % 367/367 367.00 - Rushing Slash 367 100.00 % 1/0 100.00 % 367/367 367.00 RNG/DNC 1266 45.25 % 1/0 100.00 % 1266/1266 1266.00 - Rushing Slash 1266 100.00 % 1/0 100.00 % 1266/1266 1266.00 RDM 822 100.00 % 2/0 100.00 % 395/427 411.00 - Vorpal Wheel 822 100.00 % 2/0 100.00 % 395/427 411.00 *Tanks had a ~7.5% evasion rate, giving Gulool Ja Ja a 93% hit rate. *Ramuh had ~52.5% hit rate (and ~330 accuracy off another separate test involving avatar accuracy), and as Avatars do not have any level correction, Gulool Ja Ja has around 375 evasion, before level correction (-4 acc per level). *Diabolos dealt 83 for Nether Blast, thereby giving Gulool Ja Ja an MDB rating of 6.10 (vs. Dark, may be general or not). ---- Just sharing a picture from our fight with this guy. Note that his adds can be pulled away into a side room and super tanked by a PLD, BlU or any other tank with ease. For a more detailed guide on how to get to him (or them?): http://staticls.guildwork.com/wiki/p/toau-kings Just got done running a shout for this NM. Super easy fight. I picked up 13 people. 2 BST, 4 SMN, 1 BRD, 1 RDM, 1 WHM, 1 BLM, 1 THF/NIN, 1 NIN/WAR, 1 WAR/NIN. The three nin, /nin jobs took the adds. We had one SMN take the last add. Each person taking the add took them to the gate where the BRD double Mamboed them. There HP never moved. They actually got bored and started killing adds then running back to pick up the respawn. The BST and 3 SMN just attacked the NM the whole time. Nothing ever got scary. Took about 20 mins to take him down. He ripped through my Bloodclaw Shasra pretty fast though right after I called it. So SMN might make better tanks for it. Very very fun fight. I can't wait to fight the last two. July 2011, did this with a pt of 6x lv90's: Nin/rdm (kiter for 4x adds; capped mp merits, nin af3+2 feet, +12% move speed feet), Pld (aegis), War (Ukko), Brd Rdm & Whm. Strat: basically had the Nin pulling & kiting 4x adds entire length of fight (absolutely no help from rest of pt to avoid pt hate). Light and Dark sc's between Pld & War, usual back line support --> pretty much made this a fairly easy fight of about 25 min or less.--Endlesspath 08:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) We killed Gulool Ja Ja with the following level 90 jobs: DNC, WHMx4, SMN (Fenrir, Garuda), NINx2, BLU, BST (Swift Sieghard, DRG. Fight was very straightforward. DNC+WHM ran in to aggro and super-tank the helpers. The rest of us went to town on the boss. At some point, someone must have cast on the DNC super-tank besides his assigned WHM, because the helpers tried to, well, help. We got it back under control with the pet and summons. Other than that, he went down fairly easily. Cumaea 00:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 99 Bst/dnc, 99 Cor/rdm, and 99 nin/dnc trio'd with little difficulty. Used Gooey Gerard, had x2 pdt axes along with a full pet: gear set, including Anwig salade (haste + dt), mirke body (atk/acc), Moepapa Stone and Adaman Sollerets with pet haste to name a few major pieces. The cor kept up Companion's Roll and Beast Roll for me and I used Pet Food Theta Biscuit along with a handful of Dawn Mulsum just to be safe. After using Crude Raphie against Medusa I would recommend him over Gooey. The nin was able to hold the two non mage adds the entire fight, and the cor was able to help out with damage on the NM. --edster1500 03:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) 119 Sam Solo Simple fight as you are allowed to bring in trusts. Used eminent lance and spammed sonic thrust; destroyed the dude. --Leauce (talk) 05:31, May 19, 2014 (UTC)